Boy Trouble
by Dan Sickles
Summary: This is my first Frozen story! It's an AU story where Anna is bored and Elsa is away from home and boy trouble is very much in the air! More to come soon. Rated T for mild sensuality and romantic situations.
1. Chapter 1

BOY TROUBLE

 _This is my first Frozen fan fiction. It's AU and modern, so sorry if it's a little bit naughty! I do not own any of these enchanting characters. Please comment nicely!_

The marble floor felt freezing cold beneath Anna's bare feet as she left her dark bedroom and stumbled into the hallway. Stretching and yawning, the sleepy redhead walked with wandering steps to the upstairs parlor, which was open to the hall. Then she flopped down on a blue velvet settee and curled her long legs under her. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes when her sister Elsa emerged from her upstairs office.

"How can you stand getting up so early?" Anna was always getting in trouble for saying the first thing that popped into her head. But now that she'd been kicked out of school and was back at home she naturally fell back into old habits.

"Well, I don't especially like it, but sometimes a ruler has to do things she doesn't like." Elsa was dressed to go out in the cold. The tall, slim blonde looked every inch a queen in her polished leather boots and long fur cloak, with her face perfectly made up and every silver-golden hair perfectly in place. But Anna could tell her big sister was worried about something, just from the way she frowned and tapped her boot against the cold marble floor while she pulled her tan leather gloves on one finger at a time.

"Is something wrong? Is Arendelle in danger? Do you want me to come with you?" Anna was off the couch at once and gazing up at her big sister with worried green eyes, forgetting all about her own problems. She even forgot how cold she was in her nightgown, and how her feet were freezing again already on the stone floor.

"A storm is brewing. I can feel it in my bones." Elsa's pale blue eyes looked very far away for a moment, like she was feeling the high wind and the swarms of snowflakes growing inside of her. But then she looked at Anna, noticing her bare feet and tousled hair and the way her silk nightgown kept slipping off one shoulder. Elsa gave Anna a crooked smile, realizing that boy trouble was her sister's only weakness. "Look, I've got to be outdoors all day. But it would help me a lot if you would stay here and keep an eye on things. Answer the phones, sort through the mail, that sort of thing. Oh, and there's a huge pile of invitations that's got to go out for the Winter Ball. You won't mind stuffing some envelopes?"

"No, of course not," Anna replied. "I'm here to help you, Elsa."

The snow didn't really look that bad, Anna told herself, as she started the big job of stuffing the envelopes and tossing the sealed invitations into a big pile on her sister's desk. Elsa was just being overprotective by keeping her indoors. It would be a lot more fun to be outside on a morning like this, especially if there were boys around. Leaning back in her sister's huge swivel chair, Anna gazed out at the falling snow and pictured all the fun she could have with two or three good-looking boys.

Just then the telephone rang, waking her up from her daydream. "Hello?" Anna was in such a hurry to answer she accidentally spilled some of the steaming hot chocolate she'd been drinking.

"Anna, what are you doing at home? I thought you'd be out having fun on a day like this. You know, building snowmen and all that."

"I don't want to talk to you, Hans." Anna frowned at the two invitations she'd ruined. Having Hans on the phone reminded her of all the trouble she'd gotten into at school – she saw the two of them making out backstage at the school play, and then the curtain going up a bit too early and everyone getting a free show!

"Aw, come on, getting kicked out of school wasn't that bad," Hans said, laughing as though it were all a big joke. "Hey, is Elsa letting you run the office all by yourself?"

"Yes, she is!" Anna was so mad she didn't stop to think it was really none of Hans' business how things were going in Arendelle.

"You sound like you're really on top of things," Hans told her. "Sounds like Elsa made a good choice. I can totally see you being a ruler on your own someday, making really important decisions. Just like Elsa, only smarter and sexier and . . . more grown up."

"What do you want, Hans?" Anna bit down on her lip to keep from smiling. She really had to fight the warm feeling she got from hearing Hans' voice. There was no room in her heart for a boy who got her in trouble and then just left her hanging!

"Hey, I thought I was dialing the ruler of Arendelle," Hans protested, sounding innocent and hurt. "I just had some questions about the guest list for the Winter Ball. Maybe I should call back later when there's an adult in the office. Or I could swing by in my great big reindeer-drawn sled, and the two of us could take a long sleigh ride together and enjoy the falling snow. Remember how much fun we had last winter? We could build a snowman . . ."

"Grrr!" Anna slammed down the telephone, her cheeks flaming hot. Hans had helped her build a snowman, all right, but when he stuffed snow down the back of her neck she'd squealed and shivered and tried to get behind him with a snowball of her own. Then they'd fallen into the snow together, laughing and wrestling until great big handsome Hans pinned her down and kissed her. And then . . .

"Queen Elsa?" A shy voice, a light tap on the office door.

"What do you want?" Anna's temper was still steaming. Thanks to Hans, she had gotten herself all worked up, so hot and bothered, and the big blonde oaf in the deliveryman's uniform had such a sweet, helpless look on his face. She really felt like kicking him.

"S-sorry, Your Majesty, but you ordered the deluxe upgrade and I need to install the software before the snow starts."

"I'm not a queen," Anna snapped. She felt foolish for not bothering to get dressed or even put on a robe. Still there was a part of her that didn't mind having a big, good-looking boy with shy blue eyes looking her over in her flimsy bed gown. "Do I look like a queen?"

"You look amazing," the delivery boy said hoarsely. His rosy cheeks were suddenly as red as apples. "I'm sorry, I'm just so new to this job and . . . and I wanted to start before the snow. Can I just work around you while you sit at your desk? I promise I won't get in your way."

"I suppose I could give you a hand," Anna said, in her haughtiest voice. But she couldn't help smiling. People were always treating Elsa like a queen and making Anna feel like a child. This time the shoe was on the other foot!

"Thanks," the boy said shyly, holding out his hand. "My name is Kristoff. I used to be an ice cutter, but I quit."

"I'm Anna, Queen Elsa's sister. I used to go to school. But I quit."

They both laughed at the same time. That sort of broke the ice between them. There was a lot of plugging and unplugging to do behind the desk, and both Anna and Kristoff had to move things around and lift up boxes and chairs. More than once Anna reached for something before the delivery boy could get it, and their hands brushed in a way that sent electricity right through her. They were down on the floor, squeezed into a narrow space, and their bodies kept rubbing together by accident as they worked.

"That ought to do it," Kristoff finally said, standing up and brushing the dust from his huge hands. "Now you should be all turned on."

"Right, all turned on," Anna repeated, her thoughts a bit foggy. She wanted to say something charming, maybe invite Kristof to stay for tea or something. Instead she kept gawking at his hands, those huge paws that were so skilled at twiddling knobs and pushing buttons on her sister's delicate equipment.

Anna wondered what those hands would feel like if they were resting lightly on her shoulders, or pressing warmly against her cheeks. And what if at the same time his lips were on her lips . . .

"Princess Anna, it is time for lunch." Helga the royal housekeeper was a tall, silver-haired woman in black with a great deal of authority. When she looked at poor Kristoff it was like she was seeing mud on the royal carpets. But he wasn't like that at all!

"Right, lunch! I'm starving, and it's time for lunch." Anna scurried to obey the housekeeper, feeling a bit like a traitor somehow. She turned around to smile and wave, but as the door closed behind her Kristoff was already packing up his toolbox. He didn't look up.


	2. Blissful Dreams

_Chapter Two: Blissful Dreams_

"All finished eating?" Helga's big, red face was actually smiling for a change when she poked her head into Anna's warm, stuffy bedroom after lunch.

"Sure, I guess so." Anna was lying on the bed with her hands folded behind her head, gazing up at the ceiling. Deep down she knew she'd missed out on something this morning. The new delivery boy, Kristoff, was so smart and good-looking. What would happen if she invited him to the Arendelle Winter Ball?

"Boys like that, nothing but trouble." Helga took the silver lunch tray and noisily loaded it onto a cart out in the hallway. The big, bossy housekeeper could almost always sense Anna's mood, and her thoughts, and she was never afraid of giving her opinion.

"What's wrong with Kristoff?" the redhead asked, rolling over in bed and moodily hugging the big fat pillow with both arms. "Just because he isn't a prince, or a count, or a duke . . ."

"Just because you're bored sitting around the house, you tumble like an avalanche for the first cute boy who walks in the door!" Helga sat down heavily on the side of the bed, taking a tiny bottle of scented oil from the deep pocket of her starched white apron.

"I'm not an avalanche, and I'm not tumbling over Kristoff or anyone else!" Anna sighed as the housekeeper loosened her lace bed gown and began gently rubbing her shoulders with scented oil. "I just happen to think that there's more to life than locking yourself away in a castle of ice like Elsa. She never sees anyone, never does anything but work, and worry, and wither away!"

"I am worried about your sister too," Helga replied, her strong hands working deep into the knotted muscles at the base of Anna's neck and between her shoulders. "She knows how to control the winter winds and fight the icy storms, but she does not know how to enjoy life, how to rest and relax."

"Yeah, that's right. Oh, that feels good." Anna groaned, letting her tense muscles unwind while her eyes began to droop and the scent of perfumed oil filled her bedchamber. "We should have a ball," the redhead said sleepily, her voice muffled by the fat pillow. "Send out invitations to all sorts of people . . . all sorts of boys . . ."

"Yes, a royal ball with princes coming from far and near." Helga's husky voice was just as soothing as her hands. "You are just as beautiful as Elsa, my dear, with all your fiery red hair and those enchanting emerald green eyes. When we dress you up properly and present you at the ball all the young men will be spellbound! You will have your pick of princes, and counts, and barons, and you will dance every dance and enjoy yourself right until dawn. And you will forget all about Kristoff, the new delivery boy."

"Mm, yeah. Forget." Anna frowned, but the magic of Helga's husky voice and soothing hands made everything else fade away. The housekeeper chuckled as the girl surrendered to the spell. Afterwards, Helga redid her gown and carefully tucked her under the embroidered bedcovers, but feisty Anna didn't even notice.

The redhead was lost in blissful dreams.


	3. Dinner Party

_Chapter Three: Dinner Party_

Anna ended up snoozing through the rest of the afternoon. But she had to wake up for dinner because her sister Elsa had invited some important guests.

"He's old and foolish, but he's a duke, and we owe him a lot of money," Elsa said, sounding worried as she carefully adjusted the tiny gold crown on her head. "Look, just don't embarrass me, okay?"

"Okay," Anna muttered, feeling grumpy at being treated like a child. Part of her would have preferred to stay in her room and just let Helga bring up her supper later on a silver tray. There was nothing more boring than a dinner party!

"Duke Humphrey, allow me to introduce my sister Anna. We are both very pleased to have you in Arendelle." Elsa was talking as though she were a queen already.

"We'd be more pleased if the weather weren't so nasty," Anna chirped. "Don't you just hate going out in the snow?"

"Anna!" Elsa gave her baby sister a stern look, but fat old Duke Humphrey just laughed and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad Queen Elsa has a sensible sister to advise her," the duke said, when they were all seated at the dinner table. "With all these terrible storms lately, it might be wise for us to negotiate a new treaty. My lands are closer to the sea, and we can help you bring in food and furs and brandy to keep everyone warm when the roads are all blocked by snow."

"Arendelle can survive the cold," Elsa said, in a crisp voice.

"But it's nicer surviving with friends," Anna whispered, leaning over and speaking right into the duke's ear.

In the end, the duke agreed to keep supplying Arendelle with furs and brandy, without any increases in the price or changes in the existing treaty.

"See? It never hurts to put on a smile," Anna remarked, when the evening was over and the two sisters were getting ready for bed.

"Duke Humphrey certainly smiled at you," Elsa said worriedly. "Do you think it's really a good idea, journeying to his seaside palace and inspecting his trading ships?"

"Well, I can take a bodyguard with me, if you like." Anna said, stretching and yawning as she climbed into her big canopy bed. "I think we should choose someone young and strong and loyal and brave. And I know just the guy!"

"Anna!" Elsa cried. "You're going to get into trouble again."

But Anna was already fast asleep.


	4. Sparkling Magic

_Chapter Four: Sparkling Magic_

Anna wasn't fond of waking up early in the morning. But her sleepy expression blossomed into a smile when she saw Kristoff and his pet reindeer waiting for her in the courtyard.

"Did my sister Elsa tell you to take me to Duke Humphrey's castle?" Anna asked eagerly. She pictured herself and Kristoff riding side by side in a wagon, chatting away, or even better, wrapping her arms around him while they rode on his reindeer!

"Uh, no, the queen just said to be here when the Duke arrives. And I guess here he comes."

"Oh." Anna's face fell as the duke's carriage rumbled into view. Disappointed and a little let down, she didn't respond to the big fat duke's cheerful greeting with anything more than a polite nod.

"Still sleepy?" The old duke chuckled as Anna climbed into the carriage beside him, carefully lifting up her long, thick wool skirts. The icy weather meant she had to dress warmly, especially for a long journey. "Well, here's something that should wake you up."

"Oh, how lovely!" Anna's emerald-green eyes flew open wide. Sparkling like the morning light on freshly fallen snow, the diamond nestled snugly against black velvet in a tiny black box. "Is it a present? For me?" She looked up shyly at the old duke. She didn't like him the way she liked Kristoff, and yet . . .

"It's like magic, isn't it? Sparkling magic, you might say. Don't worry, there's more where that came from." Just as Anna was reaching for the diamond the duke snapped the box shut, hiding it from view. "After you've seen my domain, and signed the treaty, we'll be trading partners. Then you'll have all the jewels and treasure your heart desires."

"Well, I won't sign until I see things for myself." Anna felt like the diamond was still sparkling in front of her eyes. She looked out of the coach, only to see Kristoff and his reindeer following patiently behind.

Duke Humphrey didn't seem to mind when Anna turned her attention to the passing scenery instead of conversing with him. "Nothing makes a person feel emptier inside than being homesick," he remarked, after they had been traveling along for quite some time. His low voice was gentle and soothing.

"I'm not feeling empty," Anna objected, even though her thoughts had been rather gloomy. Resting her cheek on the glass, she had been gazing out the window and wondering what Elsa was doing right this minute. Her sister never seemed to have any fun . . .

"No, of course not." Humphrey patted her hand. "Feeling hungry?"

"Yes, a little." Anna smiled, trying to put aside her gloomy thoughts. What was wrong with her? The old duke was only trying to make her feel better. "Right now I could eat a reindeer!"

The two of them laughed together while the coach rattled on. Outside, Kristoff and his loyal friend looked at each other.

They were both worried.


End file.
